fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie
Maggie is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! She is the female worker in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Green Peppers Hates: Stale Shells Maggie was a carefree girl whose life changed when she “won” her first serious job. Maggie became head chef of Papa’s Taco Mia in Tacodale where she now lives. On top of writing several spicy cookbooks and hosting the annual Taco Eating Contest, she has also started a committee to bring more businesses to Tacodale. Maggie’s popularity has grown so much that residents hope she’ll run for Mayor. Appearance Maggie has tanned skin, platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and sideswept front and side bangs. She usually wears a white shirt with light purple trim, purple skirt and bottoms, black buckled belt, and white shoes with golden yellow laces. Originally, she had long wavy side bangs for her hair and wore white eyeshadow. Starting with Papa's Freezeria, she now wears her Taco Mia uniform. Clean-Up Her outfit is now shifted back into the outfit she wore until Papa's Taco Mia! She also now wears a purple hairband for her ponytail and a necklace with purple lace and gold circle, and white sneakers with purple linings and side accents and golden yellow laces. Styles Style B Maggie wears her Taco Mia uniform. It consists of a collared shirt with deep red upper half and sleeves, orange color on the lower half, light yellow vertical stripes, and a light "T" symbol printed on the left of the shirt. She also wears black skirt and bottoms, brown buckled belt, and black shoes with yellow laces. Her hair is still tied in a ponytail but is now secured by a black hairband. Style H Maggie wears her work shirt and a sombrero tinted in red, green, and yellow. She also wears green skirt and red bottoms held by a red buckled belt. She wears this outfit during Cinco de Mayo. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Green Peppers (left) *6 Olives (right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Blueberries *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Sprinkles *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Teriyaki Chicken Strips (left) *4 Celeries (all) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Hot Sauce *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion *Jalapeños *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Spooky Sprinkles **3 Candy Corns Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blueberries *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Sprinkles *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Green Peppers *Foccacia Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Ravioli *Rocket Ragu *Blue Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Green Peppers *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Syrup *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Powdered Sugar **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles *Chocolate Skull Donut With Brownie Batter **Full Moon Icing **Spooky Sprinkles *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Teriyaki Strips (left) *4 Celery (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Jalapeños (top right half) *4 Banana Peppers (top) *6 Green Peppers (right, bottom left half) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Jalapeños *Tomato *Fajita Peppers *BBQ Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Jalapeños Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Chorizo Sausage *Jalapeños *Tomato *Fajita Peppers *BBQ Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Sombrero Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Botamochi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Wasanbon Blossom *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Konpeito **Pogo, Cherry, Pogo Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Meringue Topping *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Ladyfingers Crust *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Meringue Topping *Matcha Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *1 Sakuramochi (Center) Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Cream Cheese *Salmon *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Chorizo **Jalapeños **Cream Cheese *Chorizo *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Horchata Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Taco with Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Chorizo *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Bacon Pancake *4 Butters *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Bacon Pancake *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup *Cinco Swirls *Bacon Pancake *1 Guava Roll *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *BBQ Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *6 Green Peppers (right, bottom left) *4 Banana Peppers (top) *4 Jalapeños (top left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tostada *Salsa with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Green Peppers (right, bottom left) *4 Banana Peppers (top) *6 Chorizo (top left) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Hot Sauce *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Onions *Radish Sprouts *Hot Sauce *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Sakura Spritz **Large Yomogi Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Hot Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Kielbasa on a Bolillo Bun * Onions * Fire Tortilla Strips * Hot Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Mango de Mayo ** Large Cancha Corn Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 27 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 19 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 11 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 61 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 6 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Teriyaki Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Banana Syrup. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Cinco de Mayo and Chorizo Sausage. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cinco de Mayo, Horchata Cake, Sombrero, and Apricot Drizzle. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Dragonfruit Filling. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Cinco de Mayo, Chorizo, and Jalapeños. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Cinco de Mayo and Guava Rolls. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Cinco de Mayo and Tostada. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unloced with Cinco de Mayo and Bolillo Bun. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Rita and Vicky winning the Pepperoni Division with Marty. She then lost to Cecilia in the division finals. Trivia *She seems to like spicy foods and chocolate, as she usually orders them when they're available. *Maggie is one of four customers who got their looks back from the older games in Papa's Bakeria. The others are Cooper, Mary, and Clair. Order Tickets Maggie's Pizzeria Order.png|Maggie's Pizzeria order Maggie Burgeria.png|Maggie's Burgeria order macomaggie.png|Maggie's Taco Mia! order maggie fr.png|Maggie's Freezeria order Maggie's Pancakeria Order.png|Maggie's Pancakeria order Maggie burgeira HD.png|Maggie's Burgeria HD order maggiewingeria.png|Maggie's Wingeria order Maggie hot.png|Maggie's Hot Doggeria order maggieburgeriatogo.jpg|Maggie's Burgeria To Go! order Maggie Halloween Cup.png|Maggie's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Maggie cup.png|Maggie's Cupcakeria regular order Maggie Freezeria HD.png|Maggie's Freezeria HD order Maggie Holiday.png|Maggie's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Maggie Pasta.png|Maggie's Pastaria regular order Maggie's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Maggie's Freezeria To Go! order Maggie Halloween.png|Maggie's Donuteria order during Halloween Maggie's Donuteria regular order.png|Maggie's Donuteria regular order Maggie Japan.png|Maggie's Wingeria HD order Maggie Pizza.png|Maggie's Pizzeria To Go! order Maggie's Cheeseria Order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Maggie's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Maggie's Cheeseria Order.png|Maggie's Cheeseria regular order Maggie Cin.png|Maggie's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo maggiecupcakeriatogo.jpg|Maggie's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Maggie's cupcakeria HD.png|Maggie's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Maggie Cupcakeria HD.png|Maggie's Cupcakeria HD regular order maggiecherryblossompie.png|Maggie's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Maggie's Order (Bakeria).png|Maggie's Bakeria regular order Papa's Sushiria Maggie (Holiday).png|Maggie's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Maggie (Regular).png|Maggie's Sushiria regular order Mitch Maggie Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Maggie's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Pancakeria HD Maggie (Holiday).png|Maggie's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Maggie (Regular).png|Maggie's Pancakeria HD regular order 0BD77B0F-CCFB-4CC6-B3DB-F654AFE7D028.jpeg|Maggie’s Pizzeria HD Order Maggie’s_Holiday_Order_HDHD.jpeg|Maggie's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Maggie’s_Normal_HDHD_Order.jpeg|Maggie's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Maggie (Holiday).png|Maggie's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Maggie (Regular).png|Maggie's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery MaggieBCUA.png|Maggie's old look until Taco Mia! Maggieicon.png|Maggie’s appearance from Freezeria to Wingeria. Maggieperfect.png Tacomaggieperfect.png Maggieperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg Maggie eating taco.png|Maggie gobbles up the tacos. Maggie old.png|Maggie’s appearance in Pizzeria. Maggieintacomia.png|Maggie’s pose on the Character Select in Taco Mia! Odd couple.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Thumbs Up - Maggie.png|Thumbs up! Poor Maggie.png|Disappointed Maggie in Pizzeria Perfect Cupcakes for Maggie.png Cincodemayo.jpg|Cinco de Mayo! Perfect Breakfast for Maggie.png maggiepastaria.png Maggie is about to eat two tacos.jpg Maggie stone.png Maggie.PNG Maggie um.PNG|Someone messed up Maggie's cupcakes pretty badly... Maggie in Papa's Pastaria.png zzzz.PNG papas-taco-mia-03.jpg|The day everything changed for Maggie. Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.16.19.png Maggieperfect2.png Maggie Taking Order.png Maggie Ordering Customers.png|Maggie is ordering... other customers??? Angry Maggie.png A Maggie 1.PNG Maggie pizzeria.jpg Poor Maggie 2.png Maggie Pancakeria Perfect.png|Maggie likes her perfect pancakes! Maggie Taco Mia Perfect.png|Maggie likes her perfect gold star taco! Maggie And Rudy.PNG Capture4.PNG Maggieperfect3.png|Maggie has some perfect wings! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Maggie Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Maggie has another perfect hot dog! Maggie with Sombrero.png|A Cinco de Mayo star customer! Maggie Cheeseria Perfect.png|Maggie is happy with her perfect sandwich! The taco chef is perfectly pleased! Maggie before star customer during Cinco de Mayo.png|A Cinco de Mayo celebrator! Cupcakes.png Magiecincomayo.jpg|Maggie unlocked along with Cinco de Mayo. WingFail01.png Maggie ordering.png Maggiecorndog.png|Maggie eating a corn dog MitchMaggieDinning.png|The Taco Mia! chefs receive a pie. maggieandmarty.PNG No white.png Maggie - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Style A Maggie - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B MaggieH.png|Style H Maggie Unlocked Sushiria.png|Maggie unlocked in Sushiria 1483207620587.jpg|Perfect with Maggie in Freezeria HD! Angry Maggie (Cleaned).PNG 19059536 1850170358634984 6535783503596474346 n.jpg mag.PNG PerfectMaggie.png|Perfect order on Maggie. PerfecthotdogonMaggie.png CBF5454B-3A38-44F8-9A47-D2397C42919F.jpeg|Maggie with Mitch in Hot Doggeria line File:1516417769714.jpg|Maggie ordering via delivery in Pizzeria HD File:1516417876306.jpg|Golden Award on Maggie 1DC2B5B2-3740-430D-A7A9-BA8737E0D3D4.jpeg 2DC0E947-BE32-4999-899D-2284A9B1406A.jpeg Maggie's perfect sushi.png|Maggie has perfect Cinco De Mayo sushi Screenshot_20180628-204112.png|Maggie's perfect hot dog during her favorite holiday. MaggieTempuraTeriyaki.png Fan Art Maggie Chibi.jpg|Maggie Chibi Maker Maggie Chibi Style B.jpg|Maggie Chibi Maker Style B Maggie Chibi Style H.jpg|Maggie Chibi Maker Style H Maggie (Fanmade).jpg|Maggie in Fanmade Style. Justdiechap2.png|Maggie opposing against Mitch File:MaggieStyleA.png|By Ianiant Episode Maggie.PNG|Maggie in Episode Flipline - Maggie.png|By TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Worker Category:M Characters